The invention herein pertains to outdoor receptacles and particularly pertains to a container for retaining organic matter to be used for fertilizing plants.
In recent years homeowners and others have increasingly discovered the advantages of readily available organic materials for fertilizing garden plants and the like. Leaves, grass clippings and other organic waste can generally be easily harvested and kept for later use. However, conventional methods of storing such organic matter has proven troublesome. Wind gusts and rain often scatter piles of open organic matter. Also, conventional xe2x80x9ccompostxe2x80x9d piles are unsightly and detract from the yard or garden appearance.
Thus, with the problems and disadvantages of conventional methods of storing organic materials, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a receptacle for containing decaying organic matters for later use on yard and gardens.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a receptacle which is durable and weather-resistant for long periods of use.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a receptacle which includes metal brackets which support wooden slats angularly placed thereon.
It is yet another objective of the invention to form a compost receptacle which can be inexpensively purchased, easily assembled and effectively used.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.
The aforesaid and other objectives are realized by providing a receptacle which can be easily assembled and disassembled by homeowners and others with ordinary hand tools. The receptacle has metal corner brackets which are slotted to accommodate wooden slats. The receptacle forms a square configuration with slatted side walls. Nibs positioned in the slots of the metal brackets grip the wooden slats to provide rigidity and stability to the receptacle. Organic matter such as leaves, grass clippings and the like can be placed within the receptacle and later, after the organic matter decays, one or more bottom slats can be removed along one side for easy access to the bottom (oldest) organic material therein.